What Happen?
by Mukifoy 1409
Summary: Ada yang aneh di sekolah ini. Tapi apa?/ Collab Malfoy1409 & Mukimuki
1. Chapter 1

**What Happen?**

**Naruto milik Masashi K**

**Cerita milik Mukifoy 1409**

**Standar Warning**

**Happy reading**

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terlihat berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya meskipun disana sudah dalam keadaan minim cahaya.

Uchiha satu ini meninggalkan barag yang cukup penting. Istrinya di rumah sampai tak membukakan pintu untuknya. Lalu, kenapa tadi sebelum pulang Hinata tak mengingatkannya?

Memang dasarnya Sasuke yang terlalu cinta, hal sepele seperti ini saja dia lakukan untuk wanita yang sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Dimana benda itu?!" Sasuke mengeram marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mencari di sekitar meja yang ada diruangannya. Apa terjatuh di toilet diruangannya? Tapi, memang Hinata membawanya sampai kesana?

Kalian tahu apa yang hilang? Gantungan kunci rumah kesayangan Hinata yang merupakan hadiah dari sahabat baiknya yang memiliki surai pirang.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor. Hawa yang terasa disana menjadi sedikit buruk atau memang Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjadi penakut?

Di telusurinya kembali koridor yang ia lewati bersama Hinata ketika jam sekolah sudah selesai. Tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Sasuke yang frustasi sendiri memilih kembali menuju ruang kepala sekolah, tempat ia berada sehari-hari. Ia kembali untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakan diatas meja.

Sasuke sudah tak begitu mengharapkan akan menemukan gantungan kunci itu disana, namun ketika ia hendak mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja, ia dapat melihat gantungan kunci kesayangan istrinya itu. Terletak persis disamping kunci mobilnya. Bukankah tadi tidak ada?

Sasuke yang sudah lelah tak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangannya dan pulang setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada penjaga sekolah.

-o-.

.

.

"Hinata, buka pintunya. Aku sudah menemukannya" Sasuke mengetuk pintu seraya berkata demikian. Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Memangnya Sasuke yang menhilangkannya?

"Yang benar?" Suara Hinata terdengar dari dalam. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berusaha untuk meninggalkan emosinya disana.

"Ya. Aku sudah menemukannya" terdengar suara pintu terbuka setelahnya. Hinata muncul diambang pintu dengan gaun malam yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke kalap dan menyerang Hinata di depan apartemennya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Disana Hinata terlihat senang karena gantungan kunci kesayangannya telah di temukan. Sebenarnya Hinata yang menjatuhkannya. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Hinata.

Tadi, ketika ia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dan membuat mereka terlibat dalam permainan panas untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau senang?" Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata memeluk Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah gerakan _reflex_, namun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai undangan permainan ranjang. Apakah Sasuke dapat dikatakan sebagai pria mesum?

"Apa yang tadi siang belum cukup? Ah, Kurasa juga yang tadi siang belum cukup" Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Ia melangkah mundur. Demi Tuhan, Hinata tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Ka-Kau mau makan malam du-dulu Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hm.. kalau menunya _**Uchiha Hinata, **_aku mau makan" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Demi apapun yang ada di kehidupannya, besok Hinata ada jadwal mengajar jam pertama. Hinata tahu Sasuke tak hanya akan bermain satu ronde saja.

"Me-Menu makan malam kita hari sup miso" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke justru mendekati Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kata-kata mu semakin membuatku bergairah Hinata" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke yang terlihat semakin buas.

"Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang kita selesaikan ini" Dengan cekatan Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata yang meronta dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya. Di gendongnya tubuh Hinata dengan bibir Hinata yang sudah masuk ke dalam pengaruh bibirnya. Sasuke selalu suka bibir Hinata yang manis dalam kecupannya.

"Sa-Sasu" Hinata mencoba menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Namun, Sasuke kembali wujud dan sifat aslinya. Ia menjadi egois dan ingin memiliki Hinata mala mini.

"Be-Besok aku mengajar jam per-pertama" Hinata terengah, Sasuke selalu mampu melakukan ini padanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di ranjang mereka. Sungguh menatap Hinata dari atas sini membuat adik Sasuke sudah berontak,

"Aku akan cepat" Sasuke menciumi leher jenjang Hinata. Membuat tanda disekitar leher Hinata sepertinya asik juga.

"Ka-Kau selalu minta nambah" Hinata merona saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar makin menggairahkan.

Bagaimana tidak minta nambah kalau yang diajak bermain seperti Hinata? Batin Sasuke. Hinata yang malu-malu selalu dapat membuat dirinya tidak waras.

"Salahkan dirimu Hinata. Kau terlalu menggoda" Sasuke menyerang dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi gaun malamnya dengan lihai, lidah Sasuke bermain disana. Tangan Sasuke juga tak henti-hentinya meraba dan mengelus paha Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Engggh.." Suara yang ditahan Hinata akhirnya meluncur terbebas begitu saja. Sasuke menyeringai, melihat Hinata yang sudah lemas, Sasuke segera menyingkirkan gaun malam Hinata.

"Sa-Sasu.." Dada Hinata kembali di eksploitasi oleh bibir serta lidah Sasuke. Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke dengan pelan.

Tangan Sasuke tak pernah diam, selalu saja bergerak untuk meraba dan menjamaah seluruh permukaan tubuh Hinata.

"Engggh.." Jari Sasuke sudah bertindak lebih sekarang. Jari Sasuke sudah memilin putting Hinata yang tidak terkena eksploitasi bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke kembali pada permukaan wajah Hinata dengan tangan yang tak berhenti bergerak memanjakan tubuh Hinata diatas ranjang mereka.

Diciuminya seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Hinata selalu menyukai bagian ini. Ia merasa dicintai oleh Sasuke, sangat dicintai.

"Kau mau langsung ke bagian utama?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata. Hinata sudah lemas, jadi terserah Sasuke saja.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka kita berpanas-panasan terlebih dahulu" Sasuke menggigit pelan telinga Hinata. Membuat aliran darah Hinata serasa bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

Masih dengan posisi kepalanya berada di samping kepala Hinata, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah. Membelai kewatiaan Hinata yang sudah basah. Deru nafas Hinata menjadi sangat menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

"Enggggh Sas-Sasuke" Kepala Sasuke kembali bergerak menciumi leher Hinata. Jari Sasuke mulai memasuki Hinata awalnya satu lalu terus bertambah dan mengocok Hinata semakin cepat.

"Sasukeeeeeeh uuughhh" Hinata menggeliat. Sasuke sangat menyukai bagian Hinata menggeliat resah menahan nikmat dari dirinya.

Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah dua bulan menikah, Hinata masih saja malu melihat sesuatu yang jadi kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Masih malu saja" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh, Hinata merona dengan hebatnya.

"Jadi, kita mulai, Sayang" Sasuke kembali mencumbu Hinata dengan segala keahlian yang dia miliki. Seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata tak ada satu pun yang luput dari belaiannya.

"Sa-Sasukeeeh" deru nafas Sasuke sudah sangat berat. Sasuke memposisikan penisnya di depan kewatiaan Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat saat Sasuke mulai memasukinya.

"Kau, nikmat sekali Hinataah" Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya dari segala rasa nikmat yang Hinata berikan padanya saat ini. Sasuke mengeram.

"Ah..Aghhhhh Sasukeeee" Hinata merasa lengkap. Ini sungguh nikmat sekali untuk Hinata. Sasuke menggerakan dirinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hinata hampir sampai namun Sasuke terlihat masih kuat.

"Ahh.. Sasuuuuh aaaah" Gerakan Sasuke makin cepat menerobos bagian dalam Hinata.

Vagina Hinata menarik Sasuke lebih dalam, Hinata klimaks. Sasuke berhenti, membiarkan Hinata menikmatinya. Ia singkirkan poni Hinata dan megecup kening Hinata.

Sasuke memulai permainan ini lagi. Benar kata Hinata, Setelah Sasuke mendapatkan klimaksnya, Sasuke minta nambah.

-o-

.

.

.

"Emmh" Hinata menggeliat, ketika mendengar alaram yang ada disamping ranjang mereka. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, Hinata mematikan alaram tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat masih lelap dalam alam mimpinya. Hinata memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

"Sasuke_-kun_" Hinata yang sudah siap membangunkann Sasuke dari alam mimpi. Sasuke hanya menggeliat dan berusaha menangkap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang sudah hafal kelakuan Sasuke segera menghindar.

Sasuke yang tahu usahanya gagal hanya mendecih.

"Sasuke_-kun_, mandilah, aku akan buat sarapan. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh" Sasuke tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin bangun.

"Atau aku akan pulang ke rumah _Tousan_ jika kita sampai terlambat" Reflek, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan wajah Hinata yang memerah karena melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke.

Sasuke sedah selesai mandi dan memakai baju yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur di kediaman mereka.

Hinata yang sedang memasak terlihat sangat imut. Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ini aku" Sasuke bergumam ketika merasa Hinata kaget.

Sasuke selalu suka masakan Hinata. Saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu, Sasuke selalu meminta Hinata memasakan makan siang untuknya dan pada siang hari, Hinata akan mengantarkan bekal untuk Sasuke ke ruangannya.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di sekolah tempat Sasuke menjadi kepala sekolah dan Hinata sebagai staff pengajar disana.

Uchiha memang memiliki harta berlimpah sampai membuat sekolah pun mereka mampu. Ini bukan sekolah biasa, sudah standar internasional.

"Kenapa kau menutupi lehermu?" Hinata terihat memakai syal ungu muda. Bagaimana tidak ditutupi? Leher Hinata penuh bercak merah akibat semalam.

"Aku mengajar kelas satu SMA, Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata merona.

"Lantas?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu" Hinata menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Sasuke jadi ingin sekali menyerangnya.

Anak kelas satu SMA pastinya sudah tahu apa penyebab bercak merah di leher Hinata, jika mereka melihatnya.

"Nanti pulangnya ke rumah _Otousan_ ya, Sasuke-_kun_" Sasuke tersentak. Bukankah mereka tidak datang terlambat?

"Ayolah, Hinata… jangan menyiksaku" Hinata pulang ke rumah Otousannya? Sasuke sendirian? Sasuke tidak mau!

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung. Hinata bingung.

"Neji-_nii_ sedang berada di rumah _Otousan_" oh, jadi sepupu Hinata yang tinggal di Osaka sedang mampir ke Tokyo. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, ia tenyata tidak tidur sendirian.

Ah, Hinata juga akan mengajak Sasuke ke toko untuk membelikan beberapa hadiah untuk keluarga Neji dan juga Hanabi, tak lupa juga untuk Hiashi.

-o-

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_sama_" Seorang wanita berambut ungu memanggil dirinya. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah nanti ada rapat?" Sasuke selalu membenci ini, apakah mereka masih saja buta akan status dirinya dengan Hinata?

"Tidak" Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Kalau besok?" Gadis tadi masih saja mnegikutinya ternyata.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?" Sasuke sangat kesal. Apakah ia harus membawa Hinata dalam setiap langkahnya, agar mereka tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai Hinata?

-o-.

.

.

"Hinata-_sensei_" seorang murid berlari memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Sakura-_chan_..haaah dia" Murid perempuan itu sedikit terengah

"Tenang sedikit, ada apa?" Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat melihat sesuatu"

Hinata membatin aneh, Sakura itu murid yang kuat. Apa yang ia lihat sampai pingsan begitu?

TBC

Salam hangat dari kami untuk reader sekalian.

Kami?

Ia, ini account kami, Malfoy1409 dan saya (Muki)

Saya memang yang membuat lemonnya. Kalian tahu sendiri saya buat fict lemon semua hahaha

Saya menghubungi Malfoy1409 untuk collab dan betapa senangnya saya ketika dia bersedia.

Chapter ini bukan saya ataupun dia yang buat..

Ini kami yang buat. Kok bisa? Kami maunya begini . Dan untuk chap selanjutya.. akan terus begini, tak ada saya ataupun dia. Yang ada hanya kami.

:D

Jaaaaaaaa

RnR?

Thanksb for reading

Post : Mukimuki


	2. Chapter 2

What Happen?

Naruto milik Masashi K

Cerita milik Mukifoy 1409

Standar warning

Happy Reading

-o0o-

.

.

.

Hinata masih berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama salah seorang murid yang akan membawanya ke UKS untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Saat Hinata sampai di depan pintu, semua murid yang ada disana seketika menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan jalan untuk Hinata menuju Sakura.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Suara lembut Hinata mulai terdengar.

"Sudah, _Sensei_"

"Kenapa bisa pingsan? Kau belum makan atau karena ada hal lain?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia mengirimkan sinyal kepada Hinata jika ia tidak ingin membicarakan ini di depan bayak siswa yang ada disana. Hinata mengerti dan meminta mereka untuk meninggalkan ruang UKS, membiarkannya berdua dengan Sakura.

"Jadi?"

"_Sensei_, apakah _Sensei_ pernah merasakan hal yang ganjil di sekolah ini?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru bertanya balik.

"Maksudmu? Sepertinya saya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh" Hinata memasang pose berfikir.

"Saya juga tadinya tidak pernah. Tapi…" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia antara ingin dan ragu untuk menceritakan ini pada Hinata.

Hinata masih menunggu Sakura untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia paham betul jika Sakura ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, saya merasa aneh. Saya merasa hawa sekolah kita berbeda dari biasanya, _Sensei_" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang menyorotkan jika ia merasa takut. Hinata membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut untuk menenangkan muridnya ini.

"Hawanya jadi seperti apa?" Sakura hendak melanjutkan ceritanya, ia sudah membuka mulutnya namun terpaksa ia tutup lagi karena mendengar suara benda jatuh di ruangan ini. Ia dan Hinata sontak mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu benda apa yang jatuh.

Tapi nihil, Sakura maupun Hinata tidak dapat menemukan benda yang terjatuh. Tapi, Hinata yakin ia mendengar suara. Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Saya sudah baikan,_ Sensei_. Saya akan kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih, _Sensei_" Sakura merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan setelahnya ia segera pergi dari UKS. Hinata yang sempat terpaku pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan UKS dengan tanda tanya besar.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata menuju ruang guru untuk meletakan tas nya disana. Sepertinya, guru-guru yang lain pun sudah datang.

Hinata lewat dengan banyak sapaan yang di terimanya. Hinata membalas sapaan-sapaan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya. Saat tiba di mejanya, Hinata segera meletakan tas yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Hinata-_san_" Sebuah suara membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Kenapa menggunakan syal? Hari ini tidak sedang dingin"

"_A-ano_, Konan-_san_, saya sedang tidak enak badan" Hinata menampilkan senyumnya meskipun memang ia merasa sedikit gerah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Mungkin kau sedang hamil, Hinata-_san_" yang berada diruang seketika terkikik. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Se-Sepertinya tidak, Kurenai-_san_" Hinata menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan sudah menikah hihi" Ino menimpali, guru Biologi satu ini terkikik geli.

Hinata tampak sudah sangat memerah karena gugup dan malu.

"Hinata-_san_, apakah Uchiha-_sama_ hebat dalam permainan ranjang?" Sumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, pertanyaan Ino mampu membuat Hinata ingin pingsan.

Suara bel menyelamatkan Hinata dari pertanyaan Ino yang sungguh hebat.

"Ah, sudah bel. Saya permisi dulu, ada jadwal" Ino hanya tersenyum.

Saat Hinata sudah berlalu, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi di ruangan tersebut.

"Pertanyaanmu keterlaluan, Ino-_san_" Kurenai hanya tersenyum setelah memberikan Ino tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

"Kau pasti juga penasaran kan?" Ino membela diri

"Kurasa iya hahaha" Kurenai ikut tertawa pelan bersama Konan. Sementara Hotaru hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa iri dengan Hinata. Perempuan berambut ungu itu seketika merasa kesal.

"Bayangkan saja, Uchiha-_sama_ dengan tubuh yang terbalut pakaian saja bisa tampak sangat, OH SOOOO WOW!" Ino mulai histeris sendiri. Untung saja

"Ino-_san_, hentikan hahaha kau sudah berpikir terlalu jauh" Kurenai tergelak

-o-

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama dilalui Hinata dengan pikiran yang kabur kemana-mana. Entah itu karena cerita yang di dengarkannya dari Sakura mengenai hawa sekolah ini atau karena pertanyaan dan godaan yang tadi terjadi di ruang guru perempuan.

"Waktu kalian tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan delapan soal yang di kertas ini" Hampir semua murid tampak memasang wajah tegang, tapi ada juga yang memasang wajah antusias ataupun biasa saja.

"Segala bentuk komunikasi, saya anggap sebagai bentuk kecurangan" Semua tahu konsekuensinya jika bertindak curang di kelas yang diajar oleh Hinata. Meskipun lemah lembut, Hinata tidak suku murid yang seperti itu.

Jika ketahuan, Hinata akan mengambil kertas murid tersebut tak peduli ia sudah selesai atau belum.

Karena sekarang ia sedang mengawasi jalannya ulangan harian mata pelajaran fisika yang selalu rutin ia laksanakan setiap kali materi BAB habis, ia bisa berfikir apakah ada yang aneh dari sekolah yang ia tempati ini?

Hinata keluar dari kelas sepuluh dua saat jam pelajaran kedua sudah habis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru. Namun, langkah kakinya sedikit terhambat ketika ia mulai merasakan dingin di sekitar tengkuknya, padahal ia sudah mengenakan syal.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang, ia tak menemukan apapun. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"_Sensei_"

"Haruno-_san_?"

"Apa _Sensei_ sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku baru ada jam lagi saat jam pelajaran terakhir"

-o-

.

.

.

"Haruno-_san_, kau bisa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya sekarang" Hinata dan Sakura tengah berada di ruang guru perempuan. Tempat ini dirasa cocok, karena guru yang lain kebetulan ada jam mengajar, jadi tinggalah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Saat saya melewati koridor menuju kelas sepuluh tiga, disana juga ada koridor yang menuju toilet perempuan. Saat saya menolehkan kepala, saya melihat.." Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang dan ketakutan.

Hinata juga mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Saya yakin itu bukan seragam sekolah kita, _Sensei_" Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Apa yang Sakura bicarakan?

"Maksudmu?"

"Perempuan itu..dia.." Hinata menunggu dengan sabar meskipun diliputi rasa penasaran dan rasa tegang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dia penuh darah, _Sensei_! Demi Tuhan, _Sensei_!" Sakura seketika histeris.

"Tenanglah, Haruno-_san_!" Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam-dalam.

"Saya benar-benar takut,_ Sensei_"

"Tenanglah, Haruno-_san_" Hinata berujar lembut. Ia menghela nafasnya. Hinata masih sibuk menenangkan Sakura tanpa memperhatikan jendela di pojok utara sehingga tidak dapat melihat bayangan yang lewat selintas.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Masuk"

Sosok di kursi tersebut tersenyum melihat kehadiran sosok Hinata di ambang pintu kantonya. Ia memberika isyarat agar Hinata mendekat kearah meja kerjanya.

"Kau masih sibuk? Aku bisa menunggu kok" Hinata tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut. Ia meletakan makan siang yang dibawanya di meja yang ada dihadapannya.

Bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Sasuke justru bangkit dan menghampiri Hinata. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Hinata, sebelah tangannya segera merangkul pundak istrinya agar lebuh mendekat.

"Menurutmu, apakah staff guru disini sudah cukup?" Sasuke bertanya

"Hm.. Kurasa sudah. Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mulai membuka bekal makan siang yang ia bawa dari rumah untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Karena sepertinya kau selalu sibuk" Sasuke menyeringai, "Setelah makan bolehkan jika kau tinggal disini lebih lama?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke

"Ya. Ada hal serius yang aku ingin bicarakan" Sasuke kemudian mencuri satu ciuman Hinata. Membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ia sedang berbicara serius namun Sasuke mengiranya sedang bercanda.

"Aku serius" Hinata menambahkan

"Aku juga" Sasuke mulai menyuap sendok demi sendok makanan kem mulutnya. Selama makan tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sesekali pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata tak sengaja bertemu.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Sasuke yang sudah menyudahi kegiatan makannya mulai bertanya. Sembari Hinata membereskan kotak bekal, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Sasuke merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan Sasuke merangkulnya.

"Haruno-san—" Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya tumpukan buku yang ada di meja Sasuke terjatuh sebagian ke lantai. Hal itu, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh kearah sana.

"Sepertinya sudah kutata dengan benar" Sasuke bergumam. Hinata bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya. Apakah ini memang ketidaksengajaan?

TBC

Thanks buat apresiasinya di chap sebelumnya :D

Tetap stay ya :D

Post : muki


End file.
